Whispers of Hope
by FairiesInOurHearts
Summary: May the wind carry their promise to a better future. [Jerza], GMG arc


**A/N: Well, this is my first story, so I hope you like it! Before you start reading, I have a few words to say. First, I'm new to this site and technology and I don't really go hand in hand, so if there are some mistakes, like bad line spacing, please let me know how to fix it. Second, English is not my native language, so there may be some mistakes, and I would appreciate it if you pointed them out as well. Third, well, I tried to keep both Jellal and Erza in character, but I think they turned out a bit OOC (Erza being the more OOC one).**

**I am very well aware that Erza is called the dancing demon, but considering they do nothing but hug and slowly spin around in my story, I turned a blind eye on that. I hope you can forgive me. ;)**

**The story is partially based on George Michael's song "Careless whisper".**

**That's it, and I hope you'll enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

The war is over, for now. They are the winners. The palace is bustling with liveliness of the wizards who were celebrating being _alive_. Of course, he can't join them. No matter what, he is still a wanted criminal. The only reason he hadn't left yet is because he can't seem to find one of his teammates. Just as he prepares to walk away and search for her somewhere else, his eyes catch threads of scarlet-colored hair.

She knew that he wouldn't stick around for the party because, well, he was a _criminal_. That didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't hoping she'd meet him somehow, one way or another. So when she saw him standing, still _there_, her heart started pounding ten times faster. Calming herself down, she started the conversation.

"You're still here?"- she asks, and he can't help but admire the beauty, illuminated only by the moon, standing in front of him.

"We can't find Ultear"- he shortly replies, still mesmerized.

"I see" is all she manages to mutter. Of course that's it, it was obvious. "_Why would he stay behind because of _you_, you idiot?"_

Silence engulfs them both and they can hear the soft music coming from the palace.

Suddenly, he sees her smirk. Her courage slowly building up, she decides that she will take the best out of the situation.

"May I have the honor of dancing with you, sir?" – she bows slightly, lips spread in a warm and genuine smile, eyes twinkling under the pale rays of light. He slightly pulls back, and she doesn't fail to notice this, making her twitch nervously, but she quickly regains her composure. _"I can't"- _he thinks to himself – _"I must stay away. I can't taint her anymore than I already have!"_

But her smile, so bright and powerful, leaves him with no choice.

"Alright", he softly smiles, his bangs covering his eyes. "It would be my utmost pleasure."

With that, he slowly and gently takes her hand, somewhat afraid he'll break her like a porcelain doll.

They close in on each other, slowly but surely erasing the distance between them. At first, their hands are in each others', but with time, her hands move over to his shoulders, then his neck; his make their way down her back to her waist, almost like he's torturing the beauty, because her body heats up with every light touch he gives her. They move in sync, spinning ever so slowly, and she buries her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent that makes her feel safe; he, on the other hand, lowers his head just a bit, so he could feel her scarlet locks underneath his lips. He closes his eyes and takes in everything about her: her beautiful hair, her breathtaking curves, her intoxicating smell, _everything_. He has never felt more _blessed_ and more _cursed_ at the same time. He knows they can't be together, he keeps repeating those words in his head like a prayer. And yet, that one corner of his mind, that blasted, selfish part of him refuses to give her to anyone. She is _his_, for heaven's sake, not anyone else's. _His! _But that egocentric voice in his head is soon silenced by the voices of guilt, sins and repentance. He smiles weakly to himself, but she can feel it on her head and her heart squeezes painfully, knowing it's not the "good" kind of smile. No, this is the smile that mocks him for having that small part in his soul that just wishes to throw everything away and leave with her.

But they can't. They _don't want to_.

Their sense of duty is stronger than any desire. They both have friends they can't abandon. They both have responsibilities they can't escape from. They have goals they need to fulfill, purpose driving them forward.

They have the past, forever haunting them.

When the music begins to end, their eternity that lasted too short comes to an end, too, and he smiles, the smile full of pain once more. This is their last dance.

He'll never get the chance to dance with her again. He won't allow himself to. After all, _he_ is the one who hurt her, _he_ is the one who broke her heart. And she is still young; she still has the time to heal her wounds. She can find _somebody else _to share her eternity with, to share this dance with! She can have a bright future, a life she deserves and he can't give her. She can have it all.

But he knows.

_He_ will never dance again. Because _she_ is the only one for him, and, though he can't have her, he'll never stop loving her. She is his light, his hope, his courage, his heart… She is his life and just knowing she's alive, smiling happily somewhere, is enough for him to keep on struggling in this cursed life of his.

As they break away from one another, already missing the warmth they shared just seconds ago, they each take one last look at the person standing in front of them. And they smile. Though they are hurting, screaming inside and their hearts are burning with unfulfilled desires, they manage to smile. The smiles are honest, they are saying that they are happy they got to see each other, happy they got to share this dance. Happy they shared this moment, so bitter, yet one of the sweetest they ever had.

"I will see you around"- he is the first one to break the magic, and she slowly nods.

"Take care."

"You too. Send my regards to everyone."

Then, just a second later, she is left all alone. Staring off into the distance, she tries to catch at least a glimpse of the man who stood here, next to her, just moments ago, but she fails. That's when she cracks. The tears she has been holding in, the tears that had tortured and burned her eyes violently burst out and she falls to the ground, hugging herself, trying to preserve the feel of his touch. She knows what's been going through his mind and it kills her. This dance, their last dance has been both a _blessing_ and a _curse_ for her.

But she knows, too.

She will never dance again, not like_ this._ Not with anyone else but _him._ In her still young mind she can clearly see that _he_ is the only one for her, and, though she may never have him, she will never stop loving him. He is her shadow, her faith, her sweet weakness, her destiny… He is her safe haven and as long as she knows he's alive, doing his best to live his life full of regrets, she'll keep on finding a way to entwine their paths anew.

A gentle breeze wakes her from her thoughts, and she raises her head to the sky, praying to _whomever _that has been watching not to let it end like this. Begging not to let this be their final dance. Asking not to let their love lose. But all she hears is silence. After a few moments of different thoughts running through her head, she rises, pain, desire, sadness, happiness, love and determination in her eyes.

"… Jellal…"- she whispers, her whisper full of promises for their better future.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was my first story! Thank you for reading! :D I'll try to become better in the future.**


End file.
